Team Forgotten
by swiftkill0317
Summary: Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Rowen, Happy x Carla, and Gale. When Lisanna returns, everyone seems to forget the newbies in the guild. What happens when an incident gets blamed on the newest team, and the guild chases them away? Sucky summary, but please read! And NO anti-Lisanna!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup! Please R&R if you want this story to continue! Thanks~!**

(Lucy's POV)

It all started when Lisanna returned. We don't blame her. No. It was the guild's fault. They forgot the newbies and replaced us. I'll stop the ranting here and start from the beginning.

After Lisanna returned, Fairy Tail celebrated with a three day party. I didn't mind that everyone was talking with Lisanna and catching up. The only problem was that I didn't even get to introduce myself. Natsu, Gray, and Erza would continuously take her attention or even jump in front of me. One time, Natsu bumped into me, knocking me to the ground. He turned and glared at me, hissing "Watch it! You could have really hurt Lisanna if you walked into her". He didn't even recognize me, I could tell by the hostle look in his eyes. After that incident, I stopped trying to talk to the younger white haired girl. Sometimes I catch her sending me an apologetic look or a wave. Yet every time I wave back or smile, someone starts talking to her. I would always sit in the corner, waiting for a chance to go on a job or talk to someone.

But a week later, I knew the time wouldn't come any time soon.

I had worked up my courage to go over to my team, knowing my rent was due soon. As I walked up, I caught Lisanna's eye and she looked up with a please-don't-blame-me-I'm-sorry look. Curious, I walked up and greeted my team mates.

"Hey guys! I was hoping we could do this job. It's pay is 5,000,000 jewel and all we have to do is stop some robbers going after a museum peice." I smiled happily, slapping the paper on the wooden table.

Natsu, Gray, and Erza looked up, startled. The look in there eyes said 'who are you' before Erza said, "Oh, hey there... Lucy? We were gonna take a job with Lisanna. Sorry."

I looked at them confused. Couldn't she just come with us? Then it hit me. They didn't want me there. I felt a pang in my chest before I replied, "Of course! You probably want to catch up with her. I understand." I was glad my pain was hidden in my facade, but I was disappointed that they couldn't tell that I was hurting inside.

"A-actually, we were wondering if you could leave the team so Lisanna could join." Gray spoke up. I looked at him in shock. They... were kicking me off?

"But can't Lucy and me both be on the team?" Lisanna protested, looking desperate.

Natsu, who was sitting next to the transformation mage, flung his arm around her shioulders. I felt a squeezing sensation in my chest, but what hurt more were the words that left his mouth. "Of course not! She was just holding your place for you!"

Lisanna instantly looked at him in horror as I tried to recover from the blow. Sucking in a deep breath, I replied, bangs covering my eyes, "Very well. I can leave the team and you guys can go on happily." With that I turned away, listening as they rose from the table and exited the door. Lisanna called back an, "I'm terribly sorry Lucy-san! We'll talk when I get back."

I sent her a watery smile before walking towards the corner table I seem to personally posses. But when I got there, there were four forms seated there. Before I could even ask who they were, the smallest form came running up to me, hugging me around the middle.

"Lucy-san~!" The girl cried into my blue tank top, soaking the material.

"Wendy! What's wrong?" The blue haired twelve year old looked up with wet eyes.

"R-Romeo-kun has totally forgotten me!" Wendy sobbed as her little, well dressed cat, Carla, landed on her shoulder, looking depressed as well.

"Even male-cat has stopped trying to give me fish." Her voice sounded wistful as she settled on the the sniffling sky dragon slayer's shoulder.

Patting the cat's head in comfort, I took Wendy's hand and led her to the table, where the two other forms were chatting.

" Juvia misses he Gray-sama! He only hangs out with love rival two!" The voice, obviously Juvia's, whimpered as she cried into the worn wood of the table.

The person across from him, obviously male, growled out a response. "Shrimp hasn't even talked to me or Pantherlily since that transforming girlie came back."

Said cat popped out from under the table, sighing sadly. "No one has even seemed to notice us newbies... I kind of miss Levy petting me..."

"So, you guys have a plan?" I asked, looking from the water mage, to the exceed, to the snarling Gajeel.

"Actually, I have one." A smooth male voice spoke from behind me. I let loose a shriek as I turned around.

"Sheesh, bunny girl! It's just Jellal ya know!" The iron dragon slayer's comment reminded me that the blue haired man had joined the guild a few days after Lisanna's return, only to be greeted by the the group now meeting in the corner. Erza didn't even say anything to him when he tried to talk to her.

"Oh, sorry Jellal! I didn't mean to scare you!" I bow slightly in shame as his hand ruffles my hair.

"Don't worry, I doubt anyone noticed anyway..." He looked wistfully behind him at the boisterous guild as they talked about Lisanna.

"So, what's the plan Jellal-san?" Wendy spoke up, snuggling Pantherlily and Carla to her small chest.

"We form our own team, and, if nothing improves... We may have to leave..." At the last part he muttered, the group gasped, well, all except Gajeel, who just snorted.

"I know that none of us want to leave, but we may not have a choice." The tattooed man sighed, probably thinking about a certain scarlet haired mage.

As I mulled this over in my head, I heard the others start to agree. After a while of debating with myself, I agreed to the terms.

"Alright then," Gajeel said after Wendy finally agreed a little after me, "What are we gonna call our team."

Again the corner went silent. After a few tries of 'Gray-sama's lovers', 'Metal Eaters', and 'Cat's Claws', Wendy spoke up. "How about Team Forgotten since being forgotten is what created the team?" Murmurs of agreement spun around the table as Wendy smiled shyly.

"Alright! Team Forgotten it is!" Jellal said, messing up Wendy's hair from next to her.

"Let's go choose a job then!" I giggled, still thinking about my rent.

-Time skip-

We had just returned from our fourth job as a team. This time we had to escort a rich woman to her honeymoon in Hargeon. We each got a pay of 80,000 jewels, and I was capable of paying my rent.

As we walked up to the guild, we all lined the doors and pushed them open with a heave. As we began walking forward, we froze as we heard a yelp of pain followed by a dull thunk. Before any of us could move, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Jet, Droy, and Romeo bolted forward to confront us. As Jet and Droy picked up the firm that was lying limply on the floor to carry to the infirmary, the others started yelling.

"What's wrong with you guys!" "Why would you hit Lisanna with a door?!" "You guys are disposable!" "You should all leave!"

The other guild members jumped forward as well, yelling at us as we tried to explain it was an accident.

When our guild mates started throwing things at us, we knew they wouldn't listen, and, as we were backing up, a beer bottle was thrown full force into Wendy's head. Our team started yelling back with profanities and screams of innocence as I grabbed Wendy before she could topple to the ground. There was blood covering the left side of her young face, turning her beautiful hair purple.

As we started retreating for good, magic was thrown into the mix of thrown objects. Bisca and Alzack started shooting as us while Erza threw swords. Then, the one thing I dreaded to hear was screamed out in anger. "Fire dragon's roar!" I quickly turned around to see the attack billowing towards my new team. Passing Wendy to the worried Carla, I jumped in front of the blast, blocking the excruciating flames from my true friends. All that I remember seeing is an angry Natsu watching me burn before I passed out.

- Lisanna's POV-

I woke up with a slight head ache in the infirmary. Sitting up, I saw the worried faces of my fellow guild mates.

"What happened?" I asked, groggily rubbing my temples.

"Lucy, Jellal, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Lily, and Carla attacked you when you went to leave the guild, probably waiting to ambush you." I looked at the pink haired boy with confusion.

"Why would they attack me?"

"We don't really know... Do you remember anything useful?" Erza asked, looking a little worried.

Thinking back, I tried to remember the people mentioned. Gajeel... I think that's the metal one and Lily was his cat. Jellal... The guy with the tattoo that likes Erza. Wendy was the little sky dragon slayer with the white cat Carla. Juvia was Gray's stalker. And Lucy was Natsu's partner... Before I came back. Now that I truly think about the incident, I think it was just an accident. I mean, I went to walk out the doors to head home for the day when they were abruptly pushed open, hitting my head and knocking me unconscious.

"... I could understand if they did it on purpose, since everyone started fawning over me and forgetting about them... But they didn't mean to... The door simply hit me when they entered..." I trailed off the see realization, shock, and guilt covering the three faces.

"So the master was right..." Natsu spoke, voice cracking.

"So we hurt them for nothing.." Gray added.

"We deserve to be punished severely for what we have done..." Erza choked out.

"What did you guys do to them...?" I asked carefully, knowing that something was wrong.

"We... We attacked them... And chased them out of the guild... But that's not the worst part... I... I hurt L-Lucy..." Natsu choked out the girls name like he didn't deserve to even think of the person it belonged to, let alone speak her name.

"I dropped fish and rocks all over Lily and Carla..." Happy sniffled from Natsu's shoulder, also feeling the effects of hurting the one he adored.

"And that's not all... Wendy was injured from a flying beer bottle while I froze Juvia's right arm..." Gray continued, bangs covering his eyes.

"I... I stabbed Jellal and Levy shot Gajeel with the word 'bullet'...We don even know if they survived the attack..." All I could feel was dread as I thought about what I indirectly had caused.

The door opened to reveal Levy and Romeo, both looking stricken with grief.

"We heard it all... And, we want to go find them..." Romeo looked at the ground while speaking, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"We should make a new team," I spoke up, looking at the distraught faces. " We'll call our selves Team Finder."

And with that, the truth spread like wild fire around the guild. Fairy Tail spent five months searching for their lost nakama to no avail, before finally giving up. Team Finder continued searching with every clue they found, looking for the ones they harmed.

**Okay... So if you want Lisanna with someone, please tell me! And sorry, no Nali. Remember to R&R! Thanks for reading! Swifty~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks for all the follows and Favs and reviews! You have NO idea how happy they made me! And here's a special shout out to the first reviewers, Lilyannnalu (who owns Lily-Ann and her exceed) and Annie Blackheart XD (who owns Annie and Ami ) ! Thank you all sooooooo much! Please enjoy~!

Oh, and I only own the plot and Maxx Fireblade with he exceed!

-Lucy POV-

It has been a full year since my team and I were chased from our once beloved Fairy Tail. We almost didn't survive from the wounds our so called nakama inflicted on us. When I start thinking back to that massacre, I can't help but think of Natsu. I had long ago excepted my feelings for him, even though I came to terms after the attack. I was in love with Natsu Dragneel.

I know that no matter what, he's Lisanna's, and I can't help but feel sad at that, though, as Mira-Jane once called our paring, Nalu was never going to happen. He was the one who nearly killed me, and, thanks to Gajeel, being stronger than that bullet Levy shot and still capable of carrying me, I survived. I still can believe what Levy did! She absolutely loved the guy and she SHOT him! And poor Jellal! With Er-

My thought rant was interrupted by loud yelling.

"What do you mean we're out of chicken! I just spent 2,000 jewel on chicken to last me a month! So how the heck did we run out of it!" That would be Annie Blackheart. She's a fellow book junky like Maxx Fireblade. She has black hair except for her white bangs, he eye are also a deep black and her skin is quite pale. She tends to have anger issues and don't tease her about love or steal her chicken... She'll kill you.

"Meh, I was hungry and you know how much I love meat. Either way, I find steak better." And that would be Maxx. She has light brown hair that tends to shine like fire in the sun, bright forestry green eyes, and slightly pale skin. She loved steak, drawing (which she excelled in) reading and her cargo pants, combat boots, and one sleeved trench coat that she always wore. She, Lilly-Ann and Annie are all best friends, but they still love to fight.

"H-hey!" Lily-Ann's voice squeaked before turning malicious, "If you're gonna brawl, count me in!" Lily-Ann Grave tends to be shy, but when warmed up to, she has a very sporty personality and also has a love for fighting. She always wears her track suit, which today is a pretty turquoise color. Her hair is dark brown, almost black, with tan skin and sky blue eyes. All three were orphans, abandoned by their parents when their powers developed at age seven, ten years ago.

"Before you start another fight, go out side!" Three female voices called in unison. Annie's exceed, Ami, who is completely black with pink eyes and a very proper manner, called politely. Maxx's exceed, Ember, a light rusty brown cat who's ear tips, tail tip, stomach, a bit on her nose, and paws are white and green eyes, sounded a bit annoyed, and Lily-Ann's exceed, Sky, who is a white-ish blue with her ear fur, tail tip, and a little on her paws a darker blue, was defiantly a bit distressed about the house she and Pantherlily had worked so hard to clean get ruined.

"Fine!" The three girls yelled, running out the door and down a dirt path until they were out of view. I sighed, stood from the plush window seat-slash-bed in my room, grabbed my key pouch and followed the now ever-growing group who wanted a piece of the action.

"Another fight! Time to see if I can beat them, eh mama bird?" Gajeel yelled to Jellal, who got that nickname from hatching a birds egg he found... And the fact that he found it by sitting on it's siblings.

"Shut it metal freak! And you ain't gonna be beating those girls if you can even beat me and my meteor magic!" Jellal retorted, stomping after the iron dragon slayer.

"Ju- I will not let Gr- I mean the boys beat me!" Juvia sounded determined over the stutters from trying to brake her speaking ways and get over Gray.

"Let's go Lucy!" Wendy called, running after Carla and Pantherlily. Everyone had dropped the formalities after being chased away by the guild, for they had all grow close since the day they were rescued.

-Flashback-

I woke up with a moan, slowly sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Looking around, I saw the rest of my team laying on small cots, all fast asleep. The wooden room wasn't too large, but looked a lot like a mini infirmary. The floor had a carpet with fiery wings with a wolf head in between. The walls were lined with cabinets, a few opened with medical supplies strewn about. As I started to stand, a voice from the corner of the room said, "I wouldn't get up yet if I were you. You took the most damage. You're lucky that Lily-Ann and Maxx figured out a way to get rid of your burns."

"Wh-Who are you?" I tried to keep my voice strong, but still couldn't stop the stutter.

The shape in the dark corner snorted in amusement. "Don't worry. We aren't gonna hurt you. Which reminds me... MAXX! LILY-ANN! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS IN HERE A.S.A.P!" The girl's raised voice startled me, and I turned my head to make sure the others were still sleeping. Unfortunately, they all had jolted into a sitting position.

Studying them closely, I saw all of them were injured. Wendy's head was now bandaged, thank god, but the others must have been injured after I was burned. I shivered at the recollection of the agony those flames that once protected me caused. Ether way, I studied the wounds on everyone.

Jellal must have noticed my curiosity, because he said, "I was stabbed by Erza, Gajeel was shot by Levy, Juvia's arm was frozen by Gray, and Carla and Lily were attacked by Happy with fish and rocks."

"Yep, and I healed the little girlie's head, and the metal dude while Lily-Ann summoned the medicine, and Maxx burned Mr. Tattoo's wound and melted water lady over there." The girl from the corner spoke, moving into the light so we could see her. Of course we barely got a good look at Annie before the door slammed open the panting Lily-Ann and Maxx appeared.

"So... They're awake... At... Last." Maxx puffed as she entered the room.

"C-can you guys tell as wh-what happened to you?" The shy Lily-Ann spoke up.

And with little hesitation we told our story. The betrayal, the hope, the pain. When we finished, Maxx had offered us a place to stay, which Lily-Ann insisted with full force and Annie kept murmuring, "As long as they don't touch my chicken" (Gajeel was hungry and ate her chicken with in the first week. A month after he was out of the infirmary and in a wheel chair. No one even thought about ever again in fear of Annie's wrath). We all excepted, but as long as they could train us with sparring and teaching us other magics. This got an immediate response from the crazy strong girls as they showed us our rooms.

Within a week, we were all close friends and already getting stronger.

-End of Flashback-

I stopped just in time as a fireball went flying by. Maxx was cackling evilly as her blast hit Annie. In retaliation, Annie went into her werewolf mode, which wasn't too hairy, just ears, tail, sharp fingernails, and razor teeth. What was scary about Annie in this form was her insane attacks. Holding a hand out in front of her, a blast of water and lightning sent Maxx slamming into a tree, and, before she recovered, was swallowed by the earth.

I looked back to where Annie was, just to notice she was gone. On instinct I looked up to see Lily-Ann holding the elemental werewolf by the collar of her shirt. Summoning up a steel cage, Lily-Ann dropped Annie just as Maxx lept from the ground screaming bloody murder and something about Phoenix slayer: Fire blade. Two katana's appeared in her hands as she kicked Lily-Ann out of the sky.

"Bunny Girl, get down!" Gajeel yelled, charging towards me. I ducked at lightning speed as Gajeel sent an iron bar behind me. An 'oof' assured me he was aiming for Jellal as a meteor hit the iron dragon slayer in the stomach. To the left of me, Wendy and Juvia were duking it out with fast blows.

"Lucy, are you gonna join in or what?" Pantherlily called as he transformed into his Edolas form.

Back in Fairy Tail, I would have declined instantly, but now I do the exact opposite. "Bring it on ya oversized kitten!"

With that, I yanked out Loke's key. "Harness the power of the Lion, Leo!" A light glowed around me as sunglasses appeared on my face and rings on my fingers. My hair was pulled into a spiky pony tail and a black jacket appeared over my tank top.

"Regulus!" I yelled, punching Pantherlily, who blocked with his sword.

"Sword blast!" Pantherlily yelled. His sword started glowing and I instantly lept back as the blast destroyed where I had stood before.

All of us had learned new magic and ways to use our old magic. Carla had learned healing, I had learned how to harness my spirits power, Gajeel had become able to use dragon force and shadow mode, Jellal had learned time arc, Wendy had learned sky-earth dragon slayer magic, and Juvia had learned ice and healing water magic.

-Time Skip-

I watched as the fight ended. Annie, Maxx, and Lily-Ann rushed towards each other, Annie punching Maxx, Maxx punching Lily-Ann, and Lily-Ann punching Annie. As the fists connected to someone else's cheek, they all fell, collapsing on their backs. Everyone else had already run out of magic power half and hour before. It was really incredible to know that when we got here, we only lasted twenty minutes. But know we last around three hours.

Everything is quiet as we pant in silence, listening to the birds chirp as we usually do, but this time, we hear human voices.

"So, boss has decided to attack Fairy Tail, huh? We shoulda attacked a year ago when the flies were mopping about hurting their innocent team mates."

"Oh, no. This'll be perfect. The 'strongest team's' remaining members and some extra are gonna be heading to Galuna, searching for their weak little friends. We can easily take the rest of the guild down while we record it to bring those members to us along with the ones they're looking for and we can completely wipe out those pests."

The voices sounded terrifying, and the topic they were talking about made my blood run cold. Looking at the other once-Fairies stiff bodies, I could tell they felt the same way.

As the footsteps faded, the members of Team Forgotten stood and created a huddle, in which the three orphan mages joined in on.

After ages of debating, Jellal announced, "Alright! We are going to worn Fairy Tail and help them defend themselves from this attack." Our nods of approval were followed up with us racing to pack some needed belongings an racing towards the train station in Heiheko, the town a mile away from our quite large wooden mansion.

No matter what Fairy Tail had done to us, none of them deserved to die by the hands of a most likely dark guild.

**Two chapters in one day! Thanks for the reviews and please continue with the R&R! I love you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! Here's chappy 3 and I still only own the story plot and Maxx and Ember! Enjoy~!

(Lucy POV)

All eight mages and five exceeds squished themselves into the train car booth, five of the mages throwing on grey coats that went to their ankles. They had just barely made the train, running and (in Annie's case) sometimes pushing people down. The people at the ticket booth almost didn't let us on, but, thanks to the three orphan girls and their scary side, they had let us on. Now, as the train started up, everyone bunched to one side of the room, avoiding the two sick dragon slayers.

As I sat, shoved against the window, I couldn't help thinking through all the possible consciences that could result from our hasty decision. The guild could attack us again, resulting in fatal injuries and the guild being destroyed. We could be welcomed back, then turned on, and still get defeated. Even just being ambushed and this just being a trap... But none of us want to see our old... guild mates die. We still care for them an all... I gently rub my right arm. There are faint white burn marks that Maxx said may never disappear, and my pink guild mark is now swirled with the lighter shade.

I sigh. None of us wanted to remove our guild marks. Not even Gajeel. We all feel that they still hold hope that they realized what had happened was an accident, and that they would welcome us back. Of course our pride resents the willingness to return, insisting that we're better off with out the fairies.

I slowly begin to close my eyes, the weariness of our previous brawl causing my muscles to ache. In a few minutes of hazy thought of what's to come, I drift into a dreamless sleep.

-Time Skip-

"... Lucy... Lucy!... LUCY!" The yells finally penetrate the darkness as I'm pulled out of my sleep.

Groggily opening my eyes, I come face to face with Lily-Ann, who was gripping my shoulders and shaking fiercely.

"I-I'm up-p-p-p!" I groan as my head whips back and forth. Thankfully, Lily-Ann releases me and helps me up as I regain my bearings.

"Come on. We have to make sure that those dark guilders haven't already got there." With that, Lily-Ann rushed me out of the train, past the others, and strait to the guild I used to love.

I stand frozen as the others' footfalls arrive, everyone slightly out of breath from the long run. You'd be surprised how much training increases your stamina. I huff as we all study the building we haven't seen in a full year.

"Fairy Tail..." We all say at the same time, pushing open the doors slowly.

-Natsu's POV-

"Come on Gramps! We know we can find them this time!" I protest stubbornly, desperate to find the one I finally excepted was my mate.

It had taken me a full month before I realized how much happier Lucy made me feel when she was around, and another four months to figure out what the feeling was that a got when I thought of the peppy celestial mage. Out of all the members in Team Finder, I was the last to realize how I felt about my... ex-partner. 'No. I won't think of her as an ex', I think in determination. 'She IS my partner no matter what!'

"No Natsu! I have a meeting with the council and I just know something terrible will happen! So we need you here an that's final!" Makarov commanded in his aging voice.

We have been bickering over this subject for the last half hour since we got a lead in Galuna about a group of teens, and one had celestial keys hanging on her belt. There was a chance the informer lied, but they were going to risk it to get their dear nakama back.

"We're just going to Galuna to ask the demon-angel people there if they've seen Lucy and the others! Then we'll come back with them or a beat up informant!" I growl at the master, angered that the biggest lead we'd had in a year was slipping away from me and the res of his desperate team.

"Please Master! We'll be back as soon as we can!" Levy piped up from behind me, I jumped slightly, but covered it with a coughl.

"Yes Master, it will only take us a day by train and boat. We'll be home before you know it." Erza spoke up as she approached from Team Finder's table.

"No, and that's final! I know something bad will happen and we can't risk loosing our best fighters!" The third master of Fairy Tail commanded in a tone that told them the argument was over.

"Bu-" My protest was cut short as the guild doors slowly creaked opened.

A bit curious, I sent a glance behind me towards the doors. I blinked. Five people wearing cloaks stepped slowly into the noisy room. Two smaller forms walked on the ground, but the mid afternoon light wouldn't allow me to see their faces. Following the group of five (or seven) people stood three girls with little exceeds on their shoulders. The one to the right had light brown hair that sparkled, almost like a small flame, with calculating green eyes and slightly pale skin. The exceed on her shoulder was a rusty light brown with white tipped ears, tail, paws, stomach and a slight nose blaze, it's eyes matched its master's perfectly. It seemed to have two small katana's strapped to its back. In the middle stood a girl with black hair and white bangs, piercing black eyes, and really pale skin. Her exceed was pure black with pink eyes which stared thoughtfully at the guild's occupants. It had a belt with a small knife attached to it. The exceed seemed almost the complete opposite with a kind, sophisticated aura while her owner had a mean and rude atmosphere around her. The last girl had dark brown, almost black, hair with eyes sparkling in curiosity and her tan skin was tinted with a shy blush. Her exceed was a very light blue with a bit of navy blue on in its ears, stomach, paws, and tail. It's eyes matched her owners, but also seemed a bit irritated at the mess. The girls were the same hight and ha a strange variation of clothes. The first had a one sleeved black trench coat that buttoned down to a black belt before falling to her mid calf. The full sleeve fell so it just showed three of her finger tips, while the cut of sleeve revealed a strong looking left arm with a fiery mark of a wolf with fire wings where her arm met her shoulder. She had grey cargo pants and small combat boots. The second girl had black jeans that were ripped all up and down her legs, which matched her black tee shirt that was also ripped up to the bottom of her ribs where you could make out the wolf and wings mark in black on the right side of her stomach. There was a red skull and cross bones covering the stomach area of her shirt. She had strong looking arms and wore black and white convers. The last girl had a turquoise track suit, twin pulse warmers in the same color as her suit, and dark blue running shoes that had white wings on them. The bottom of her pants covered the top of her sky colored winged wolf mark.

The mark rung a bell in the back of my mind... Now what was it... Aha! It belonged to the three sisters of Heiheko. They were super strong seventeen year old girls that were abandoned by their parents when they developed their abilities in magic. They weren't a guild or anything, it was just a tracking mark they could use to find each other and scare off dark mages.

As my eyes traveled to the hooded figures, my heart seemed to stop. They had started taking off their cloak hoods, revealing the familiar faces of our long lost nakama. My traveling eyes stopped on the last person in the row. She had blond hair and chocolate orbs... It was Lucy.

The only thing she could say before I charged her was, "Fairy Tail is in trouble and we came to help."

**A/N: Thanks everyone! R&R for suggestions and the strong to continue! Also, don't forget to vote who should be with Lisanna! So far it's only 2 for Bixlow~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok! Here's what a friend of mine has been waiting for! The emotional smack down to Team Finder! Lilyannnalu, I hope you enjoy this!

-Natsu's POV-

I ran at Lucy, arms out stretched, to give her a tight bear hug. When I got close enough to the blonde, I lept with a scream of, "Luuuuusssshiiiiii~". But when I expected to embrace her curvaceous form, I landed on the cold wooden floor. I slid to a stop at the sneakered feet of the dark brown haired girl. With a squeak, the seemingly shy girl ducked behind the scary black eyed girl, who chuckled at her blue eyed friend's reaction.

Blinking in surprise, I turned around to see a blank space where Lucy had stood moments before. Looking around my, I noted everyone was facing the ducts in amazement. Turning my eyes up I saw my beloved blond looking down at me with a blank expression from the guild's rafters. I gaped at her as she elegantly jumped, flipping to the ground and landing gently on one knee.

"Wow Lucy! You've certainly got a lot stronger over the year, haven't you!" Mira Jane broke the awed silence as she looked happily at the blond, but I could see the apologetic and sorrowful meaning within her pretty orbs. She and Elfman had been away on a job to get rent money for the Strauss house.

"We're so sorry you guys!" Levy cried as she and the rest of my team, out of their stupor, ran towards their lost friends.

Most of my team mates ended up like me, spralled on the floor, while happy ended up flying into the wall (Lisanna stood watching the whole thing).

"We are not here for your forgiveness, nor are we here to join the guild again. We simply want to make sure no one dies when we can stop it." Lucy spat at us in disgust, turning away to walk towards the master.

"But Lucy-!" My protest was cut short as the shy girl of the three strangers stepped forward. But this time, her blue orbs were full of anger and malice.

"No. You heard her. You have caused these people pain. Both in body, and in soul. Their hearts were broken when you chased them away, screaming at them for their deaths. This man," The almost black haired girl pointed at Gajeel, "Had a bullet wound that took two weeks to become stable enough to walk." Levy whimpered before the girl pointed towards Juvia, "We nearly had to amputate this girl's arm due to frostbite!" Gray flinched visibly as a slim finger traveled to Jellal, " Tattoo over here almost died from the slash he required and he was just recently deemed to live." Erza looked down as Wendy and the exceeds were pointed at, "This little girl had a severe concussion that lasted three weeks while it took these two exceeds the same amount of time to fly and stop smelling like fish." Romeo and Happy looked away with trembling lips, "And finally Lucy." The blue eyes girl sighed and dropped both her finger and her gaze, "It took two months for her to walk and... We have yet to stable her condition." I stood, completely shocked. It was then that she pulled of her coat, revealing white burns that swirled up her pale arms. 'She... Could die...' Was the only thought running through my head as I vaguely noted everyone looking at me and her. Guilt bubbled up in my chest and my knees gave out, and I crumpled to the ground. I felt hot tears gather in my eyes as I thought over what had just been said.

-Lucy's POV-

I watched as Natsu crumpled to the floor, tears brimming in his eyes. I felt a pull at my heart to try and comfort him, but I held back. He should feel the pain that I felt. Finally, as a single tear fell from his eye, I placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with wet, surprised eyes. Before I could even blink, he hand gently grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground and enveloped me in his arms.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Please. Forgive me." I could not stop myself from hugging him back, but I could not forgive him so easily.

"I'm sorry, but I can only forgive you for injuring me." I whispered under my breath, but I knew he heard me.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." His vow made a small smile appear on my lips as I replied, "I know."

As we stood, I could hear Mira saying something about "Nalu forever!". The two teams who had been watching in shock and silence finally turned to the ones they had hurt. Apologies were exchanged as I made my way to the bar, Natsu trailing me like a lost puppy.

I took the seat next to Maxx as she told Mira about her phoenix powers and how her and her 'sister's' required their exceeds when the Anima opened when they were ten.

I ordered a milkshake and turned around to watch Gray and Elfman start a fight.

Just as the fight started effecting the rest of the guild, someone through a chair... Which just so happened to nock Annie's chicken onto the floor. A fierce growl ripped from her throat as she hurled herself into the fight. A few lightning strikes here, flames a little there, causing a huge hole to appear in the guild floor... And everyone was knocked out. I chuckled in amusement as I realized how much longer I last against Annie now.

As everyone began recovering, a party was thrown for the return of their missing nakama. Mira sang, Gajeel was attacked for trying, Cana challenged Macao and Wakaba to a drinking contest, Master was being pervy, and Natsu never left my side. Everything was just getting into full swing when the doors were blasted open, revealing hundreds of mages dressed in black.

A single man stepped forward. The only thing you could see out of his black cloak was a single red eye.

"We are Poison Fang, and we are here to destroy Fairy Tail."

I personally think this chapter failed... But I still hope you liked it! My mom has been taking away my iPod all day, and Im just glad I could type this out today! Thank you all and please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update you guys! I just had trouble picturing this fight... Anyways, please enjoy~

(I only own Maxx and Ember)

-Lucy's POV-

"We are Poison Fang and we are here to destroy Fairy Tail." The instant the man started speaking, half of the guild members were out of their seats, dropping ice packs and packages of bandages.

There was a moment of silence as the guild absorbed the information. Hostile glares were thrown in both directions as the rest of Fairy Tail stood, me and Natsu along with them. This kinda surprised me since Natsu would've usually have already charged and started the brawl, but waited until the skinny punk that was their leader raised his hand. With a flick of the mans wrist, all hell broke loose.

A group of men that had been ogling me, charged. The first to reach me was a bold stocky man. He reached for me, and, with one swift movement, I lept up, planting a firm hand on his head as I focused my magic into my right leg. Within seconds, my leg was glowing pinkish and the six men behind the first were on the ground, moaning in pain. As the an after thought, I flipped backwards from the man's head and kicked him into the far wall. I sucked a breath in through my teeth. Ooh, that guy ain't gonna be standing any time soon.

As I turned around, I watched Gajeel take out an entire row of advancing dark guilders with a single punch to the head honcho. A few feet away, Wendy had whipped up a mini tornado that easily sucked up a ten men and whipped them against the wall, none of them attempting to move again. Juvia had created a huge bubble around a group of girls who, by the looks of it, were drooling over Gray as he subconsciously stripped off his shirt. No matter what Gray did, that girl's loyalty to him never wavered (she had taken out Gajeel and Jellal for trash talking him with what seemed to be in seconds). Jellal was causing meteors to rain down onto any enemies that were picking on the still injured fairies. Carla was just finishing up healing Cana when a dark bearded man lunged at the two, sword out stretched to only be countered by Pantherlily who now had two swords in his paws. Annie was taking the final bite of chicken when she nonchalantly roundhouse kicked three advancing Poison Fang members. Lily-Ann was hovering with her nearly visible magic wings as she shot... Purple mushrooms?... At the intruders. Maxx was blowing people trough the roof with pillars of fire as Ember used her tiny katanas to shoot small beams of fire at anyone that lept at her. Ami was using her blade to shoot rays of mixed elements at anyone who seemed 'informal' to her. Sky had pulled her tiny ninja stars out of a small backpack that blended in with her fur, and where ever one hit, a ditch would appear in the ground, sucking the dark mages into a black abyss. (If your wondering about the items the exceeds have, their infused with their owners' magic)

My gaze was broken when I saw Natsu charge at me. I ducked just as his flaming fist went over my head. I was pissed until I heard a screech followed by a dull thump. I glanced behind me to see a scrawny rat-like dude knocked out. Turning back to Natsu, I took his out stretched hand and he pulled me up. I let out a breathy 'thanks' before taking in the fact that we were surrounded.

"You take that side, I'll take this side?" He asked me as we stood back to back.

"It's time for you to see how much I've improved." I responded, the circle of opponents closing in on us as I pulled out a random key, holding at eye level.

"Enter the gate of the bull, Taurus!" I chanted, letting the key float in front of my chest, in between my palms as a bright light inveloped me.

As the flash dimmed, I stood wearing a blue cow skinned dress that went down to mid thigh that had had a brown cord wrapped around the waist area. On my feet were brown moccasins and I held an axe in hand. I could feel Natsu watching me in awe, but I had no time to care as the Poison Fang mages advanced.

Three men through themselves at me, sending magic bullets my way. I deflected them easily, enjoying the feel of my muscles rippling under my skin as I swung the axe. All three were knocked into two other dark wizards before hitting a wall. I lept back to dodge a woman with purple hair's sword. With out me knowing, me and Natsu were back to bak again.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said as he used his breath attack. "Why did you forgive me for hurting you and not chasing you out of the guild? I mean, you met those three girls and got stronger, so wouldn't you thank me for that?"

" You do have a point there, and I am thankful that I was capable o getting stronger and meeting those three, yet I didn't for give you for chasing me out because not seeing any of my once dear nakama hurt more than the wounds. But I forgave you for physically hurting me because I know you won't be capable of forgiving your self." I took out the purple-nette as I answered his honest question. I knew he didn't expect me forgive him fully, but he was still curious for the answer, and I knew I was correct when he didn't reply and continued fighting.

In what seemed like mere minutes, the only people standing were the leader of the escapade (presumably the master), A muscular yet skinny man, and a tall skinny woman. The master was growling deep in his throat as he looked at his beaten men (most defeated by Team Forgotten and their three friends and five exceeds). He turned his head to look at the only two still standing, one fighting Annie and the other against me and Natsu. He had a look of defeat in his eyes as Natsu lit my axe on fire, causing more damage as I sent the woman across the room, soon followed by the man who was twitching as electricity ran through his body. Before any of us could advance, the man looked over us and growled, "Next time you see me, you won't live to tell the tale, Fairy scum." And with that, he poofed, disappearing into thin air.

We celebrated that night, bottles of alcohol clanking, fights raging, and some chit chat coming from some of the sober mages. I snuck out with my team, leaving Fairy Tail once more to continue life as it was before we heard of the attack, of course we didn't know that we would be seeing Fairy Tail sooner than we hoped.

**A/N: **Ok, I was originally gonna end the story here and make a sequel, but I promised Nalu and such and this doesn't seem like enough to me, so please enjoy and R&R!


End file.
